No prives al mundo de tu sonrisa
by FERSAW
Summary: Un dia Konan decidió dar un paseo por un florido bosque, no sabia que se toparia con una persona especial que le daria una charla que nunca olvidaria


**No prives al mundo de tu sonrisa**

Era un fresco día en los grandes y extensos bosques del mundo shinobi. Aquel día una bella mujer de cabello azul decidió salir de su escondite a dar un largo paseo por tan apacible y bello lugar. Caminaba lentamente disfrutando de la brisa y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Ese día las flores parecían tener un mayor brillo y aroma que lo normal, la hermosa de mujer de nombre Konan no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para ver y acariciar una de ellas, era tan parecida a la que lleva en su cabello, salvo que no era de papel y poseía el mismo color que los ojos de Konan.

– Estas flores son muy difíciles de ver – Se dijo así misma, acariciándola – Cada vez hay menos de esta especie.

– Son muy hermosas ¿Verdad? – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre aun lado de ella.

Al instante Konan saltó alejándose un poco, frente había aparecido un hombre, apareció porque ella en ningún momento fue capaz de percibir su presencia, eso fue lo que más la sorprendió. Alerta por eso comenzó a analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

– Le pido una disculpa, señorita. No era mi intención asustarla – Se excusó ese hombre, articulando una apacible sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Cuestionó Konan sin bajar la guardia – ¿Por qué lleva un arma? – Miró la katana en el cinturón de aquel desconocido.

El desconocido era alto, cerca del 1.80, su cabello es largo en color oscuro, viste un kimono blanco con unos pantalones hakama negros, y unas sandalias de madera, aun con esta vestimenta se notaba fornido, sus cejas son pobladas dando un aire muy serio a su mirar, aunados a un par de ojos negros pero sumamente serenos. Su bigote muy poblado, su barba algo larga y cabe mencionar que ya no es joven. Curiosamente en su mano derecha lleva una pequeña canasta y un sombrero de paja que llevaba colgando en la espalda de momento

– No es para hacer daño a nadie, si es lo que piensa – Acarició el mango de la espada con su otra mano.

Al instante Konan sintió que algo podría pasar así que arrojó varias shuriken de papel. Sorprendentemente el desconocido las detuvo con su mano atrapándolas en el aire sin lastimarse.

– No creo que la violencia sea necesaria – La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y la miró más serio – Como dije, yo no tengo intenciones de lastimar a nadie.

Ella no notó que se movió tan rápido que la flor de su cabello se cayó.

– No mientas, sé que has venido a buscarme ¿Quién te envía? ¿De qué aldea vienes? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Cuestionó desconfiada, ella podía sentir una presencia, una energía que emanaba de ese hombre, lo que la ponía nerviosa es que era algo muy fuerte, que contrastaba con la actitud que mostraba.

– Nadie me envía, no vengo de ningún lugar, y llegué aquí solo por obra del destino. Dejo que el viento me lleve de un lugar a otro, y como una hoja, solo disfruto el viaje – Volvió a sonreír y sin problemas le dio la espalda para mirar las flores.

Konan estaba desconcertada ¿Quién era ese extraño sujeto? ¿Por qué actuaba así y a la vez emanaba un aura poderosa? Estas y otras preguntas rondaron la cabeza de Konan, y acto impropio de ella, se dispuso a averiguar más, podía ser un riego, o no.

– ¿Usted no es un ninja? – Fue la primera pregunta. Desconfiada ella se acercó a él.

– No, no soy un ninjas. Y trato de no ser una persona violenta, no es una ofensa, pero en mis viajes me he topado con algunos ninjas, y no han mostrado ser muy amigables – Rió un poco – Aunque conocí a una mujer de cabellos rojos, ella fue muy amable conmigo, compartimos un lindo día de conversación. Es una pena que no la volveré a ver.

– No le pedí que me contara su vida – Arqueo la ceja – Si no es un ninja ¿Qué es y porque lleva una espada? – Siguió su interrogatorio.

– Solo soy un viajero señorita – Se arrodilló para cortar varias flores de colores diferentes, al tiempo que las olía para disfrutar su aroma – La espada que llevo es un recuerdo de mi pasado, así como un muy bien amigo mío.

– ¿Desde cuándo un arma puede ser un amigo? – Se cruzó de brazos, la actitud de ese hombre solo la confundía más.

– Es algo difícil de explicar – Dijo el guardando las flores en su canasta – Hoy es un día soleado y hermoso ¿Le gustaría compartir un tentempié con un desconocido? – Ofreció aunque buscando sonar algo divertido con su propuesta.

Konan lo miró a los ojos había oscuridad y a la vez bondad en ese hombre, no sabía por qué, pero deseaba saber quién era o que era, además que el aroma de la comida que salió de su canasta le abría el apetito a cualquiera. Dudosa la mujer de cabellos azules terminó por aceptar la invitación.

Se sentaron en unas rocas a la orilla del camino, allí él extendió una manta sobre el suelo para sacar las cosas que en su canasta llevaba, eran bocadillos recién hechos, así como un poco de jugo de manzana en una botella. A pesar que el hombre no había mostrado ninguna mala intención, ni nada por el estilo, Konan no bajaba la guardia.

– Al parecer aun no confía en mi ¿Verdad? – Sin mirarla él sabía que ella no lo perdía de vista.

– Es por seguridad, no muchos desconocidos caminan por estos lugares, todos saben que es peligroso, pero usted parece ignorarlo – Respondió seria.

– Los peligros están en todo el mundo, señorita – Respondió tranquilamente, como si no sintiera miedo alguno, porque no lo sentía.

– Parece que no le importa mucho su vida – Arqueo la ceja – Han asesinado a muchos hombres que por aquí deambulan.

– Entonces debe ser un lugar muy peligroso para que una señorita, linda como usted, camine sola ¿No? – Sonrió sirviendo un poco de jugo para ambos – No se preocupe, esos asesinos se acercaran ni le harán daño.

– Yo no necesito que me protejan – Se cruzó de brazos – Se cuidarme sola.

– Pude notarlo, esos pedazos de papel que me arrojó llevaban intención de matar – Levantó la mirada y la vió directamente a los ojos – La violencia nunca es la primera respuesta señorita, la violencia siempre debe dejarse como último recurso al que nunca se debe llegar. Hablar es la mejor forma de solucionar y evitar los problemas

Konan se sorprendió a más no poder, esas palabras, eran las mismas que alguna vez dijera su gran amigo Yahiko, incluso la forma de pronunciarla era la misma. Como podía ser tan parecido alguien que nunca había visto, aunque sabía que había una gran diferencia.

– Usted nunca ha vivido una guerra, solo por eso es capaz de decir esas palabras como si nada – Alegó volviendo a su seriedad – Conocí a un hombre que hablaba como usted, era una persona muy bondadosa y repudiaba la violencia también.

– Me gustaría conocerlo entonces – Dijo sin saber de lo que hablaba, le dio el vaso con jugo.

– Él está muerto – Respondió tajante, agachando la mirada – Lo mataron en una guerra.

– Ya veo – Suspiró – Es una pena, y lo lamento. Es muy común que aquellos que van encontrar de los deseos de la mayoría tengan funestos destinos. Pero no debe sentirse mal. No se sienta mal por haber perdido a una persona especial, siéntase feliz por poder conocerlo y compartir poco o mucho tiempo con esa persona, pues, aunque su vida haya terminado, mientras alguien pueda recordarlo, él vivará por siempre.

Konan sintió como esas palabras calaban en su corazón, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran un poco, al tiempo que se cubría los labios para que su leve sollozo no se oyera – Es verdad – Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

El desconocido se sintió un poco mal por ponerla así, se acercó y buscó abrazarla, claramente fue un abrazo sincero sin ninguna mala intención, solo buscaba reconfortarla si es que podía.

– Lamento haberla hecho llorar, esa no era mi intención – Se disculpó, algo avergonzado lo causado.

– No, no es eso. Es que, lo que dijo fue tan lindo, me recordó mucho las palabras de esa persona – Levantó su mirada, cabe mencionar que el abrazo no le desagrado ni se opuso – Debería haber más personas como ustedes, el mundo sería un mejor lugar.

– El mundo es lo que es, un paraíso si nos lo proponemos y dejamos que nuestra bondad y alegría lo inunde, o un puede ser un infierno si dejamos que nuestros peores sentimientos nos controlen. Pero no quiero abundar más en mis pensamientos y esos temas, no hay nada que odie más que hacer, o ver, llorar a una mujer. Por favor comamos.

Konan había dejado de lado su tristeza, aunque se notaba callada y cabizbaja, hasta que probó uno de los bocadillos, sus ojos se abrieron, el sabor que inundaba su boca era, por mucho, increíble, jamás en su vida la mujer había probado algo tan delicioso.

– ¿Quién hizo esto? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, mientras mordía un poco más – Es lo más delicioso que he comido.

– Muchas gracias. Me alegra que le guste, yo lo cociné – Respondió el hombre mientras comía también.

– ¿En verdad? Está muy delicioso ¿Es usted cocinero? – Preguntó, mientras degustaba más de ese bocadillo.

– No, no me dedico a eso, aunque admito que tengo afinidad para la cocina. Siéntase libre de probar todo lo que desee – Ofreció otros manjares.

– Muchas gracias – Respondió ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa apreció en sus labios, aunque era pequeña, era sincera y llevaba paz en ella.

Pasaron un largo rato comiendo y conversando, aunque encaminaron la charla a la belleza del lugar en el que se encontraban, así como Konan se sentía mejor hablando de Yahiko, mas con alguien que pensaba como ese chico. Pero todo por empezar debe terminar, tanto ella como él debían seguir sus caminos.

– Fue, una tarde agradable, debo decir – Comentó la mujeres aun sentada en la roca mientras él guardaba todo.

– Si, así fue, una vivencia más que puedo agregar a mis recuerdos. Siempre me gusta conversar con las personas que conozco, conocerlos – Sonrió él mientras levantaba todo y se preparaba para irse.

– Aun no me ha dicho cuál es su nombre, señor. Yo me llamo Konan – Se levantó también para despedirse, y presentarse irónicamente.

– Me llamo Hideo, Señorita Konan. Debo decir que es un lindo nombre, para tan linda y agradable mujer.

Ella sonrió, quizás halagada, o simplemente ese hombre era tan amable que era imposible no sonreír ante sus bellas palabras. Entonces él se acercó a ella – Perdone, creo que había perdido algo, aunque esto irá mejor – Sacó de su canasta una de las flores que había cortado, la cual coloco suavemente en el cabello de Konan.

Ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, se sorprendió un poco. Había colocando en su cabello una flor blanca muy hermosa que en su cabello quedaba aún más bella – Señorita Konan, nunca deje que el dolor del pasado nuble su visión el futuro, podemos cometer muchos errores por eso. Y a título personal sin ser atrevido, no prive al mundo de una sonrisa tan hermosa como la suya – Su voz fue tan suave y cálida, adornada con una sonrisa llena de paz.

Konan no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solo lo vió alejarse con dirección contraria a donde ella iría

– Cuídese, señorita Konan, espero poder compartir una buena charla con usted otro día – Se colocó su sombrero y se alejó.

Konan solo lo vió irse, el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas así como su sonrisa – Cuídese, señor Hideo. El mundo necesita más personas como ./span/p


End file.
